The present invention relates to modular storage units, such as cabinets with drawers and/or shelves, and more particularly relates to a modular storage unit having top, side, and back panels that frictionally attach with the use of integrally-formed interfitting flanges that are secure but non-intrusive and releasable. Several concepts are integrated into the storage units to improve the ability to assemble the units, to provide rearrangeability of shelves without the need for separate shelf brackets, to reduce cost, and to reduce the number of components, all without reducing the ability to provide a customized cabinet adapted to meet specialized needs.
In-process inventory is expensive to keep on-hand and to keep track of. Further, it adds complexity to the manufacturing process and often adds to manual labor. For example, each screw takes time to orient, drill through (or to align predrilled holes), and threadably insert in place. Further, alignment of edges on adjacent panels can be a problem.
It is desirable to provide panels that include integrally formed connectors that are adapted to securely interlock as a way of minimizing the need for separate fasteners. However, such connectors must accurately align interconnected panels as well as hold the panels together. It is also desirable to make the connectors non-intrusive and releasable so that adjacent panels can be attached without concern for corrosion problems, and can be detached and replaced.
It is desirable to adjustably support shelves in different locations and in different orientations in cabinets at the same time, it is desirable to minimize the number of different holes and shelf brackets in order to minimize the number of parts and die-features required. Further, it is desirable to provide additional lighting within cabinets without adding expensive wiring and light fixtures.
Accordingly, a cabinet system is desired solving the aforementioned problems and having the aforementioned advantages.